


Entre vouloir et pouvoir

by Aelig



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, SPPS, chapitre 334 & 335
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: Tu aurais tant voulu faire quelque chose... Tu aurais tant voulu pouvoir le sauver... Seulement, tu ne pouvais pas... - OS post-chapitre 334 et 335. Très court. Label SPPS !





	Entre vouloir et pouvoir

**Author's Note:**

> Heya !
> 
> Un petit écrit ici (je continue de poster ici mes OS qui sont déjà sur ff), que j'avais écrit suite au chapitre 334. Les dialogues en sont d'ailleurs directement tiré ! 
> 
> C'est vraiment court, écrit sur le moment, quand c'est sorti, donc... Vieux... Encore xD
> 
> Pas grand-chose de plus à dire, bonne lecture ! <3

Tu te bats, des mini-dragons comme ennemi. Avec acharnement, tu t'évertue à les détruire, un à un, jusqu'au dernier. Ils sont coriaces, ils résistent, mais tu les tueras tous. Avec leur aide, tu y arriveras, tu en es persuadé. Il y a d'abord Grey, cet imbécile nudiste, à qui tu ne diras jamais à quel point il t'a manqué durant ces sept années pendant lesquelles tu espérais tellement le revoir vivant. Et Juvia, cette fille si belle qui fait battre ton cœur, cette fille dont un simple regard suffit à te retourner l'estomac. Ces deux personnes, à tes côtés, tu tiens énormément à eux. Même si tu ne le leur diras certainement jamais. Tu es comme ça. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher.

Le combat continue mais les mini-dragons arrivent moins vite. Une fille aux cheveux roses arrive, parle avec Jubia. Elles ne font pas attention, et manquent de se faire tuer par les rayons mortels des bêtes. Mais Grey est intervenu, et elles sont sauves. Intérieurement, tu le remercie, extérieurement, tu les rappelles à l'ordre.

« Ne vous déconcentrez pas ! C'est un champ de bataille ! »

Ils t'ont entendue, mais continuent de parler. Tu ne fais pas attention. Ton instinct t'envoie un signal, il va se passer quelque chose.

Et tu le vois. Un rayon, mortel, prêt à tuer, qui fuse vers ta bien-aimée. Tu es trop loin, tu ne peux rien faire.

Tu cri.

« Juvia ! »

Le rayon continue sa course, et atteint sa cible – mais pas la bonne. Il l'a poussée, s'est mis à sa place. Devant toi, ce n'est pas Juvia qui souffre, c'est Grey. Et toi, tu ne fais rien, figé par la surprise et par la peur. Ton corps ne veux plus t'obéir, répondre à tes ordres. Mais quels ordres ? Tu ne bouges plus, ne penses plus, n'existes plus. L'horreur te paralyse, et tu te sens si faible, si inutile, que tu te dis que tu préfèrerais être à sa place. Le rayon a transpercé sa poitrine, et il en semble presque surpris. Comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ça. A autant de douleur, peut-être. Il crache du sang, blessé gravement, mortellement. Tes yeux s'écarquillent, et tu aimerais croire que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Un très mauvais rêve, un cauchemar, mais pas la réalité. Non, pas la réalité.

Et tu regardes, incrédule, horrifié, de nouveaux rayons le transpercer, inlassablement. Au torse, au ventre, au bras. Une multitude de goutte de sang s'écoule de son corps encore debout, se déverse hors de lui, emportant avec elles sa vie. Il coule, ce liquide vermeil, que tu aimerais ô combien arrêter ! Mais tu ne peux pas, tu ne bouges pas. Tu voudrais que ce soit ton sang à la place du sien, ton corps qui se dresse, troués par de multiples rayons. Tu voudrais que ce soit toi, en train de mourir pour Juvia. En train de donner sa vie pour cette fille que vous aimez tant, tout les deux.

Et tu La sens. Toujours là, plus proche, plus présente à chaque tir trouvant sa cible, à chaque goutte de sang tombée au sol. La Mort. La Grande Faucheuse. Elle arrive. Elle va l'emporter. Et – encore une fois – tu ne peux t'empêcher de te dire combien tu voudrais être à sa place. Combien tu préférerais mourir plutôt que le voir mourir.

Mais c'est trop tard. Tu le sais, et tu pleures. Tu ne peux rien faire d'autre, juste pleurer, et regarder. Tu voudrais faire quelque chose, bouger, te mettre devant lui, encaisser à sa place. Le protéger. Mais tu n'y arrives pas – et tu te contente de regarder, de pleurer.

Et un dernier tir l'atteint. A la tête. Et il tombe, et toi tu pleures. Tu n'arrives plus à penser, à réfléchir, à agir. A être. Il tombe, et ta vie semble éclater. Plus rien ne sera pareil désormais. Tu voudrais revenir en arrière, pour pouvoir le protéger et l'empêcher de se sacrifier. Pour enlever ces larmes, cette douleur dans les yeux de Juvia. Cet air horrifié sur son visage. Tu voudrais tellement revenir en arrière !

Tu te tournes, en criant un prénom.

« Shelia ! Où es-tu ?! »

Elle arrivera à le soigner, tu en es sûr. Il n'est pas mort. Non, il n'est pas mort. Pas aussi facilement. Il est coriace, il survivra, il en a vu d'autres après tout.

« Shelia ! »

Elle le soignera, c'est sûr. Et il rira, comme avant, et vous vous battrez, comme avant. Juvia vous regardera, s'interposera, protestera. Comme avant.

« Je t'en prie… »

Oui, il faut que tu y croies.

« Grey est… »

Et tu pleures, parce qu'au final, tu connais la vérité. Mais que tu ne veux pas le voir mourir. C'est ta seule famille – ton frère même si tu ne lui diras jamais que tu le considère comme tel. Et tes larmes coulent, coulent, coulent, sans discontinuer.

Et tu refuses. Tu veux croire qu'il y a encore un espoir.

Et tu prie.

Pour que quelqu'un t'entende.

Et puisse le sauver.

Que quelqu'un puisse remontez le temps…

Même d'une minute.

Cela sauverait Grey.

Une seule minute.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà !
> 
> Des bisous à tous, et portez-vous bien ! <3


End file.
